


You may not ever get your shit together (but ain't nobody gonna love me better)

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt #114: Innocent florist Kyungsoo keeps getting courted by the illegal street fighter Chanyeol, who everyone tells Kyungsoo to stay away from. But there's something about the tall and muscular man that makes Kyungsoo willingly open his heart for him.





	You may not ever get your shit together (but ain't nobody gonna love me better)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompter, hi!!! Thank you for submitting such a lovely prompt! I fell in love with it the moment I read it and hopefully I did it justice. To the wonderful mods, to the friends who supported me through it and especially to my beta M, all my love.

Kyungsoo doesn’t need the other to introduce himself after he walks in the flower shop, closing the white glass door behind him and making the bell placed on top of it ring softly to announce his presence. Chanyeol definitely doesn’t know Kyungsoo’s name, but there isn’t a single person in the neighborhood who doesn’t know Chanyeol’s.

And Kyungsoo probably knows more about him than most, thanks to his mother’s business. For some reason, grandmothers and mothers of all neighborhood assumed he would want to be a shoulder for them to cry on as much as his mother does. She enjoys inviting clients to the office upstairs and offering them a cup of coffee or tea or juice or water – she seriously has it all in there –, so they can chat about the flower arrangements and also gossip, because why not? There isn’t a single customer who doesn’t leave the shop being a friend of hers.

And sometimes, if the grandmothers come around and she's not there, they decide to keep Kyungsoo company. But, unlike his mother, Kyungsoo doesn’t mind being alone, choosing to draw the arrangements his mother prepares after dinner to sell the following days. There’s always new vases to draw and a lot of time for it. But he knows that these are the customers who don’t want to be alone, so he keeps them company. Plus, he gets compliments on his drawings, and free grandmother food, as they often bring along cake or pie, too.

So Kyungsoo knows the grandmothers are mostly scared of Chanyeol. There’s a square a couple of blocks from the flower shop, and word around is that Chanyeol and his friends hang out there, or in Baekhyun’s garage, or out and about at bars in the next neighborhood over, getting up to no good late at night.

One of the grandmas, Mrs. Kim, says it’s unnerving, the way they discuss and push each other around, spilling the drinks on each other’s hand and laughing about it. She can see it all from her room’s window, and she fears they’ll break in and steal the pearls her mother left her, and throw the fine china off the racks just because they feel like spreading chaos, as it’s obvious they only do what they do for the fun of it.

Kyungsoo always reassures her they’ve never actually harmed anybody, even though they’re the reason many neighbors can’t sleep a peaceful Friday night. All they want is to party until the sun’s up, drink until there’s no beer left, and fight at the abandoned Blockbuster’s parking lot until they can’t get up anymore.

But Mrs. Kim doesn’t understand, of course. ‘Why can’t they be more like you’, she asks. Mrs. Kim knows Mrs. Park and Mrs. Byun personally, she says, ‘And they are such lovely young ladies, they don’t deserve kids who misbehave this way – and their siblings are pretty good kids, too’. Now Mrs. Lee thinks it’s exactly because they’re such nice mothers that their kids are trouble, and you have to raise your kids with a firm hand, or one or two of them might start thinking they can do whatever they want.

Kyungsoo knows better so he just listens and agrees, as they won’t let the issue go, not when there’s always a new gathering of the gang over the weekend to complain about, not when complaining is what most grandparents love to do. Kyungsoo thinks the boys are probably just bored. And as long as they have each other to punch, they’ll stay clear of pearls and fine china.

Chanyeol looks the same as he always do, be it in college or not. Dark red locks pointing everywhere, slightly puffier on the right side, dark bags under his eyes, probably for constantly skipping nights of sleep to go out with Baekhyun and the others, and a couple of scratches here and there, result of the weekly meetings to fight at the parking lot.

Black shirt, black hoodie, black pants and black combat boots are a contrast against the white walls and soft flowers around him. The only colors on his outfit are the white letters across his chest, and the inside of his hoodie – dark red, like his hair. A couple of necklaces and rings on almost every finger, partially hiding the tattoos that are underneath.

“Can I help you?” He asks, a little nervous, hoping he’s not there to turn the shop upside down – insurance is not something his mother can afford, even when the business goes well. Despite sporting droopy eyes that demand to shut close and rest, Chanyeol smiles a bright smile, full of white teeth. It takes him three steps to cross the entire space between the door and the counter, with his long and lean legs.

He straightens the sleeve falling off his left shoulder with a bit of a struggle, since his hands are mostly hidden inside his sweater paws, “Yes. Can I take that vase of chrysanthemums over there?” He points at the shelf behind him, and when Kyungsoo turns to look, his fears are confirmed.

Of course Chanyeol wants the vase on the highest shelf. Tall people have no consideration. “Sure,” Kyungsoo answers, dropping his pencil on the counter and hopping off the stool.

He pulls the small ladder with his foot, and climbs all three steps, eyes on the prize. His fingers reach for the vase with some difficulty, but he manages to pull it closer and grab it safely. “It’s my mother’s birthday tomorrow, and those are her favorite,” Chanyeol explains, and Kyungsoo wonders if that’s his way of apologising for the trouble.

“Wish her a happy birthday on our behalves,” He says, with the small polite smile he uses specially for customers, “Anything else?”

“I think she'd like a son-in-law,” Chanyeol says, as if he's asking for a birthday card on the side. Kyungsoo is taken aback at first, not expecting that at all, and all that manages to come out as an answer is a shy laugh.

“Don't have those in here, sorry,” Kyungsoo tries to keep his professionalism, but truth is it's hard keeping eye contact after hearing something like that. He can feel a blush creep up his cheek, but he hopes Chanyeol doesn't notice, or at least doesn't mention it.

“Ah, too bad,” He says, taking a couple of crumpled bills from his back pocket and sliding them over the counter. “Maybe if I come back another day, then? Keep it,” Chanyeol says when he notices Kyungsoo counting the change, “Save up for our wedding,” He says, winking at him with a grin on his face. Kyungsoo hates that he can't contain his own smile, but he tries to make it look like it's because Chanyeol is unbelievable and not because he's screaming in confusion on the inside.

Now Kyungsoo expected Chanyeol to be a player, but more of the asshole than the smooth one. Surprise, surprise.

 

 

Kyungsoo didn't think he'd talk to Chanyeol again so soon. The boy is probably always full of jokes and full of flirting and full of lovers, and there's no reason for what happened at the flower shop to mean something at all.

So when Kyungsoo is leaving class, a good 10 minutes late since his poor sight makes him take a while longer to write everything that’s on the board down, and he runs across Chanyeol in the empty hall, he doesn’t see any reason to act as if their previous interaction meant anything.

But Chanyeol does. He brightens up instantly, replacing furrowed eyebrows with another one of his large smiles, “I didn't know you study here,” He greets, and for a second Kyungsoo just stares, a hundred of possible answers going through his mind. “Must be fate,” Chanyeol adds, successfully getting Kyungsoo to smile again, although it comes with the eye rolling too. “There it is–”

“Now that's enough, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo cuts him off, before it gets any worse. Chanyeol's smile grows impossibly bigger, proud of his reaction.

“Although I'm very pleased you know my name, it's a bit unfair I still don't know yours, don't you think?”

“No,” Kyungsoo replies, not intending to give up the information at all, when Sehun comes running across the hall, yelling his name, not once, not twice...

“Kyungsoo,” Thrice, “You’re still here, good,” Chanyeol can't stop laughing by his side, while Sehun tries to catch his breath, hand on his chest while he rests against the wall. “What's so funny?”, He stares at Chanyeol, offended, but quickly brushes it off, “Whatever. Class wouldn’t stop talking and Professor Choi decided we’re having a test in 2 days and my notebook’s blank, save me.”

“What about Jongin?” He asks, but Sehun just snorts. They mostly sleep during their first classes, usually having practiced until ungodly hours the night before, and the only reason they’re passing the semester is because Kyungsoo took the same subject in his first year, “Right. Mine’s in my locker, come on,” He pulls Sehun with him, bidding Chanyeol goodbye with yet another one of his smiles, always in disbelief. Of what exactly, Kyungsoo himself can’t pinpoint.

“See you later, Kyungsoo.”

 

 

During lunch time, Kyungsoo has to go to the small room by the courtyard because that’s where they keep the microwave and some food machines. He can spot Chanyeol from miles away, but the other probably can’t see him. It’s much easier to blend in when you're not wearing all black and weren't gifted with 6'1" height.

Chanyeol is standing outside, laughing about something with Baekhyun and the others. He watches, getting lost in thoughts while he waits for the microwave to beep.

They aren’t strangers anymore. Chanyeol stops by the flower shop whenever he can, to watch as Kyungsoo draws or works on a project while he shares yet another one of his stories. Sometimes, they talk for hours. Well, it’s mostly Chanyeol who does the talking, but still.

But it’s like the flower shop is in a different dimension. They never meet outside of there, and when Kyungsoo spots the other, like now, he doesn’t have the guts to go and say hello.

“What are you doing?” Sehun asks, making Kyungsoo jump on his feet.

“You scared me,” Kyungsoo laughs, snapping back into reality.

“Know who gets scared this easily? A guilty person. Answer me two things, what are you hiding from me and what did you bring for lunch?”

“Nothing, I was just distracted,” He explains, which isn’t a lie, but also isn’t the full truth. He stops the microwave 3 seconds before it beeps, “And it's beef.”

Sehun whispers a victorious _yes_ as he follows the other to the table, but he doesn't let go of the topic so easily, or else it wouldn't be Oh Sehun, “Distracted. By Park Chanyeol, I assume,” He comments, taking the chopsticks and grabbing one of the beefs with it as if that's all it is, a comment.

He doesn't even wait for Kyungsoo to choke on his slice of red pepper before he points the chopsticks on his direction, changing his casual tone to a supposedly more menacing one. “I was too desperate to care the other day, Kyungsoo, but that test no longer worries me. What are you hiding from me? Spill,” He puts another beef on his mouth, sighing contently, “Tastes amazing, by the way.”

Kyungsoo chuckles at the other; Sehun might be tall and broad and seem so sophisticated at times, looking like a model even when wearing nothing but washed out jeans and a blank white shirt, but he's still the annoying kid he met years ago.

Even though Sehun is a year younger and thus they've never been classmates, they've always been best friends, going home together after class to study and watch series on Sehun’s notebook or taking care of the flower shop for his mother while she cooked dinner for them upstairs.

Even though all they lost was the way home together when Kyungsoo graduated and started college, Sehun was still crushed he had to go through the last year of high school without him.

Kyungsoo had also missed this, had missed _him_. Now they're together again, although still a year apart, and there's no one he’d rather have annoying him than the other. “He recognized me from the flower shop, is all. Stopped by to buy his mother flowers a few days ago.”

“Hmmm,” He grins, “Aren’t you a small bad boy magnet.”

“Don't.”

“Although Yifan’s got nothing on Chanyeol, true,” He fills his mouth with more rice, ignoring all table manners and going on with his discourse, “I’m pretty sure Yifan was only the school’s bad boy because he looked scary and barely talked, really. Why did you have a crush on him again?”

“Because he was tall and handsome,” Kyungsoo explains, as if it’s pretty obvious.

“I’m tall and handsome,” Sehun’s lips stretch to form a cocky toothless smile.

“Start talking less and you might have a shot,” He says, throwing his crumpled napkin on Sehun’s direction. The other just laughs, storing the beef in his cheeks like a hamster.

Sehun drops the subject after that, taking the opportunity to check with Kyungsoo if his answers were correct, and he is happy to help. Happy to be helped.

There’s a weird feeling growing inside of his chest whenever he thinks about Chanyeol. He can’t define it further than that.

 

 

Kyungsoo is drawing a tall glass vase of white lilies when the bell rings, announcing a customer and stealing his attention from the petal he’s working on. “Those would make amazing centerpieces for the tables at our wedding, don’t you agree?” He greets, always playful. Kyungsoo wonders if he’ll ever get used to it, if he’ll ever manage to hold back the smile Chanyeol so easily steals from him.

He never knows what to answer though. He doesn’t know if he should tell him to stop, as anyone else would advise. He doesn’t know if he should play along, because that’s all that Chanyeol’s doing, playing around. He doesn’t know, so he just goes back to his lily petal.

“So you’re really ignoring me, huh?”

“No,” Kyungsoo answers, not even thinking about what he’s doing, exactly the way one does when denying something one is in fact, doing. He feels something should come after the no, but it doesn’t.

“Then tell me, would you go to Baekhyun’s party with me?” Chanyeol asks, playing with the ring on his finger. Kyungsoo observes the ink on his knuckles for a second.

“I’m not really a party person,” He says, making Chanyeol visibly deflate, shoulders going down and a tug making the right side of his lips form a thin line, showing the dimple that hides there and Kyungsoo has only seen before when he smiled.

“Guess you wouldn’t be up for an abandoned Blockbuster parking lot date either,” He jokes, but his laugh is a bit nervous, “Now that I’m thinking about it, I don’t really do much else aside from partying and getting punched in the face”. Kyungsoo frowns, inspecting the other.

“Why don’t you try the theater?” He asks, mentally facepalming right after. He’s not supposed to help.

“Fun fact. We’re not allowed in any of the theaters around,” He laughs again, drier this time. Kyungsoo doesn’t react, which seems to only make him even more nervous, shifting his weight from one feet to the other. “Long story short you can’t boycott a movie, which in within our rights as people, mind you, if said movie is lucrative for a handful of powerful people.” Chanyeol explains. The boys knew they probably wouldn’t be allowed inside of that theater anymore, not after protesting against the screening of the movie.

What they didn’t know, though, is that the owner of the theater would spread the word about them.

“Jokes on them, though, now whenever a movie comes out, we download it and watch it together in Baekhyun’s garage. Only brought us closer together,” Chanyeol concludes proudly, to which Kyungsoo raises one eyebrow. “Come on, bet you don’t pay for every Hans Zimmer song you have on your phone, Mr. Right.”

“Hans Zimmer?” He laughs, but they’re interrupted when the bell rings again. They both look in the door’s direction together – it’s Mrs. Kim.

“Ah, too bad you’re out of gerbera seeds,” Chanyeol says, dramatically resting his hands on his hips, shaking his head as if very disappointed and leaving Kyungsoo confused for a second. “Thank you, though, have a nice day,” He finishes, then turns around and makes a circle around a very offended Mrs. Kim on his way to the door. He doesn’t seem to mind her stare, though, waving goodbye with a tiny smile once he’s past her and out of her sight.

The bell rings again, and then the door closes behind him. “See the purple on his cheek? These boys seriously worry me,” Mrs. Kim says, making Kyungsoo smile softly at her. He doesn’t agree with everything she says about the boys, which is normal given there’s a generation keeping them apart. But he knows she means well, and is only thinking about those they affect, and about them, too. Plus, it’s not like the boys are saints anyway.

He pulls a chair from the room behind the store for her to sit, “I didn’t know he comes here, son. You should be careful, those boys are unpredictable.”

“He doesn’t really,” Kyungsoo explains, trying to make her calm down, “Was just looking for a gift to give to his mother,” He says, hoping the fact will make him gain some points with her. Although he shouldn’t mind what Mrs. Kim thinks of Park Chanyeol at all.

“Mrs. Park does love her garden, and it’s a beautiful one, have you seen it? Don’t know how she gets her cacti to bloom so often, mine never does,” She comments, forgetting all about trouble and smiling already.

Kyungsoo, though, can’t help but notice that weird feeling filling his chest once again.

 

 

When the bell announces the door was open once more, and Kyungsoo raises his eyes from the same lilies as yesterday’s to rest his eyes on Chanyeol, and he can’t lie, the boy was the one he was waiting for.

He feels a bit silly, really. It’s been a month since Mrs. Park’s birthday, and there was no reason to expect it would happen on a daily basis. Yet here Chanyeol is. “We’re still out of gerbera seeds, sir,” He jokes, attention back on the paper. He doesn’t notice Chanyeol walking in his direction until he’s by his side, resting his elbow on the counter and watching as the green watercolor spreads on the paper, as he always does now.

He chuckles, “Can’t have people knowing we’re out here planning our wedding before they get the invitations, can we?”

Kyungsoo smiles along, but a bitter taste spreads inside of his mouth, clasping to his cheeks. He understands the weird feeling he’s been holding is unsettlement. Because when Chanyeol is around, Kyungsoo thinks of him more of a kitten attacking a yarn ball.

“Why don’t you ever reply when I flirt with you?” When Kyungsoo still doesn’t answer, the other turns his stool around slowly, making Kyungsoo face him, and steps closer, placing himself between his legs. “What are you doing?” Kyungsoo laughs. That’s not exactly what he wants to say, but he doesn’t know exactly what he wants to say either.

Because in reality, what Kyungsoo often forgets, is that Chanyeol is a lion. You see him, and you know he’s dangerous, in more ways than one. You know you should escape, but you’re not fast enough to simply run away. So you just stand there, unable to avert your gaze. He builds his den around you with his words, soft spoken with that low growl that comes out whenever he speaks.

“Trying to show you that I want you,” He whispers, placing a wet kiss right where his shoulder meets his neck. It’s enough to make him gulp dry.

It’s easier to hunt this way, when your prey thinks there’s no reason to be afraid until it’s too late. Chanyeol manages to make him feel safe and cozy when he has his arms around his waist, but Kyungsoo mustn’t forget he still walked into the lion’s den.

Of course Chanyeol doesn’t make a mess when he hunts, of course he would rather keep whatever he’s doing to Kyungsoo between the two of them, pretending he doesn’t know the boy outside of the flower shop.

He probably wouldn’t have talked to Kyungsoo that day if that hall wasn’t empty. Maybe that’s why he never meets Chanyeol outside of the flower shop. _This_ is the only reason he keeps coming back. Kyungsoo’s not surprised, nor disappointed. He’s just thinking, thinking about that unsettling feeling Chanyeol’s been masquerading with his smiles and jokes.

Truth is he’s been expecting for Chanyeol to get fed up and disappear. Now, with Chanyeol’s lips slowly making its way up to his jaw, he realizes that expectation was rather naive.

“I want you,” He whimpers, rubbing his cheek against Kyungsoo’s, scent marking him with his cologne. Kyungsoo wonders if he’s aware of what he’s doing. Chanyeol places a long peck on the corner of his mouth, then another right on his lips.

“You should go,” Kyungsoo says, before Chanyeol gets to do it again. As much as he wants Chanyeol to, he can’t let himself fall further. Chanyeol snorts softly, still millimeters away from him, gaze never leaving his.

So Kyungsoo does it first. “Please,” He looks away, pushing the other away. It’s a weak push, but Chanyeol gets the message. He steps back, a smile on his lips, slightly red and swollen from pressing against his neck.

But it’s not one of the bright ones. Can’t expect lions to enjoy being denied what they want. He runs his fingers through his hair, messing the locks even more than they already are, a bit frustrated.

This time, it’s Chanyeol who can’t put his words together. So he gives up, and leaves.

 

 

_‘I think I’m going with chocolate this year,’_ Sehun’s voice sounds through the phone, as Kyungsoo works on the arrangements for a custom birthday bouquet. His mother’s swamped with work, so he’s helping with smaller projects while she takes care of the business events and weddings.

Kyungsoo hums in agreement, deciding if he should go for queen anne’s lace or wax flowers as fillers for the arrangement. The client doesn’t really understand about bouquets, and his only request was to use dahlias, so the rest is pretty much up to him.

_‘But with chocolate batter, chocolate filling and chocolate topping, I mean,’_ Sehun explains, making Kyungsoo giggle. He’s baked Sehun’s birthday cake ever since the first time they celebrated it together, and Kyungsoo swears there isn’t a customer more annoying than Sehun when it comes to cakes.

“Of course,” He validates the other, knowing very well he feeds off of it. Sehun’s never complained about his cakes, on the contrary, he loves them. So Kyungsoo isn’t nervous, and Sehun probably isn’t either. He just wants to be a brat.

_‘Now, candy.’_

_‘How old are you turning again?’_ He hears a second voice, probably Sehun’s older brother messing with him. He decides for the queen anne’s lace, so he keeps some on the table and puts the wax flowers back on the box.

_‘Kyungsoo, what do you think?’_ Sehun asks. He’s probably on speaker too. “I think it’s a great idea,” Kyungsoo agrees, but all three of them know he’s just siding with his best friend because he loves to spoil Sehun, specially around his birthday.

_‘Then it’s safe to say that based on research, two thirds of people think it’s a great idea to have some candy at parties,’_ He states, as if reading off a headline on the magazine.

_‘That’s so fucked up,’_ Sehun’s brother protests, but he doesn’t sound angry, laughing at the younger. Kyungsoo doesn’t need to be there to know Sehun’s got that cocky smile on his face, proud of being so clever.

_‘Welcome to the market research business,’_ He goes on, _‘Gotta go, pizza’s here. Sure you can’t come? We can try to wait for you,’ Try_. Kyungsoo snorts, looking for the other box with white scabiosas, “Yeah, there’s still a lot to work on. Enjoy your pizza, though.”

_‘No need to ask me twice,”_ Sehun bids goodbye, hanging up. Kyungsoo continues to work on the bouquet, as the client’s stopping by first thing in the morning to get it. A couple of minutes later he can hear the bell ring. At first, he thinks it’s probably his mother back from the supermarket, but he decides to leave the small room behind the flower shop and check anyway, just in case it’s a customer, although they rarely come this late.

But it’s neither, actually.

Kyungsoo doesn’t really know what to do at first, but Chanyeol seems like a mess. There’s dirt on his clothes, a contrast to the black of the outfit, and blood. Mostly on the left side of his face, and his knuckles. “You ok?”

“Yes, yes. You?” Kyungsoo chuckles. He’s never seen Chanyeol’s wounds so fresh, probably because they always meet days after the boys’ Fight Club sessions. It’s a bit of a shock, he didn’t think it was this serious, but the other really doesn’t seem to mind it that much.

“Come here, let me help you with that,” Kyungsoo says, guiding Chanyeol to the back of the shop. “Sit,” He asks, and the other obeys, oddly quiet. He looks for a piece of cloth on the small shelf by the door, the only one not filled with flowers or ribbons or fancy paper, and wets it on the sink.

“Can I ask you something?” Kyungsoo speaks up, noticing if he doesn’t, Chanyeol probably won’t either. “Where’s the fun in this?” He points vaguely at him with the damp cloth, before he uses his free hand to push the hair away, careful not to accidentally hurt him in the process.

“We don’t really do it for the fun, I think,” He explains. So their small punching gatherings started a couple of years ago, when Jongdae, another boy from the gang felt sad his parents were going through a bad divorce. Long story short, despite being a good father, he was a shitty husband. Jongdae was sad he never had the guts to support his mother.

Baekhyun, then, offered to be his punching bag. Drunk as fuck, he didn’t have an ounce of conscience. Of course Jongdae said no, he wasn’t going to punch his friend over something that had nothing to do with him. But Baekhyun has always had one less screw, and decided it would be a good idea to replace his loving words with a more aggressive approach.

And it worked. Jongdae punched him right on the nose. For a second, the world stopped around them. All you could hear was the sound of the leaves on the trees, a single car passing by on the background, as fast as light. _‘That did help, thanks,’_ Jongdae broke the silence, and that was Baekhyun’s cue to laugh, victorious.

And as it turns out, punching problems away is highly effective from them. Like therapy.

“Some talk, some punch,” Chanyeol adds, as a matter of fact. Of course there are rules. No rings, a time limit, enough time so they can heal before another blow. So far they haven’t had any problems between themselves, which comes as a surprise for most. “Can I ask you something, too?”

“Well, it’s only fair,” Kyungsoo says, not having the heart to deny it after getting to learn more about the other, while he wiped away all of the dirt and dry blood from his cheek.

“Why did you push me away the other day?” Chanyeol asks, and Kyungsoo deeply regrets not thinking twice about it before saying that he could. He does know the answer to that question. He knows at least three answers to that question.

Most of all, things were happening too fast. He couldn’t think properly, especially about the other two answers to that question: Kyungsoo felt scared. Chanyeol is too much, and in that moment, he felt too little. “Would you do the same today?” Chanyeol tries again, after Kyungsoo’s silence.

He snorts, “What do you think changed between the other day and today for the outcome to be different?” Kyungsoo ignores Chanyeol’s stare, attentively watching his every movement, and focuses on getting the blood off his knuckles, too. It’s a bit bruised underneath.

“Well, maybe you don’t like to make out on wednesdays, and today is a friday, so...” Of course. Kyungsoo laughs, thankful Chanyeol isn’t so serious anymore.

“Done,” He says, softly dropping Chanyeol’s hand back on his lap and stepping away.

“Thank you,” Chanyeol clears his throat, getting up and looking around for a moment, maybe looking for the words to say, “You seem busy so I’ll just… get going…” Kyungsoo nods, and a couple of seconds later the other steps out of the room, followed by the bell ringing, and the door shutting.

Kyungsoo stands there for a while, thinking, cloth still damp, still reddish, still in hands. Then the bell rings again, and he hears his mother’s voice, “Babe? Was that Mrs. Park’s kid walking out?” He throws the cloth inside of the sink and prays she doesn’t go anywhere near there. “Never thought I’d see one of them inside of a flower shop. What did he want?”

“He picks some things up for his mother’s garden once in a while,” Kyungsoo lies, hoping it’s detailed enough to sound like the truth but not detailed enough so she’ll notice he’s making things up on the spot.

“Oh, ok,” She looks around. Kyungsoo waits. “Be careful, hm?” She comments, and Kyungsoo knows exactly what that means, but his mother isn’t like the grandmothers around, she won’t bother him too much about it.

Kyungsoo has always been a good kid, so she never really had to worry too much about him. Still doesn’t stop her from eventually throwing some reminders around. “Can you order us something to eat? Can’t do much else today,” She points at her purse, which indicates work, then leaves too.

 

 

“So he followed my advice,” Sehun comments, pleased, after Kyungsoo tells him Chanyeol went to the flower shop once again.

Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrow, surprised. “Advice?”

“Oh, yeah. We talk sometimes,” He explains, as if it was just a small detail he forgot to mention up until now.

“Why didn’t you tell me before? Who are you even friends with?”

“Hey now, don’t be jealous,” Sehun leaves his book aside, patting Kyungsoo on the back, “You’re still my best friend. But he asked me for help, and it was easy bonding over how stuck up you can be sometimes.”

Kyungsoo pushes him away, making Sehun almost fall off the bed, stumbling away. The younger just laughs. “You’re the worst.”

“Plus, he said he can help me get with Baekhyun.”

“The _worst_ ,” Kyungsoo repeats, and Sehun laughs harder. But he goes back to Kyungsoo, seating by his side again.

“I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you,” He reminds him, serious now, sounding a little offended even. Kyungsoo pouts. “And he’s surprisingly so cute.”

“Is he? Is he really?” Kyungsoo points out, half because he still doubts Chanyeol has good intentions, half because he doesn’t want to be wrong about it.

Sehun rolls his eyes in disapproval. “You’re overthinking,” He states simply, going back to his book. Kyungsoo has a snarky reply on the tip of his tongue, but he holds it back. It’s not like that’s the first time Sehun tells him that, and Kyungsoo’s more often than not proved wrong, so he just sulks.

 

 

Kyungsoo thinks a lot about Chanyeol the following weeks. And if what people say about him is true. Chanyeol and the others are always annoying the fuck out of their neighbors with their loud music and even louder laughter. Not a single weekend goes by without them getting drunk and making stupid decisions. And every wednesday, if you walk past the abandoned Blockbuster’s parking lot, you’ll see them punching their problems out of each other. Chanyeol once shared that if it’s not the end of the month and they still have some bucks in their pockets, they’ll bet on a winner. Hence why they’re mostly always late for the first class the morning after.

Sometimes things seemed to get a bit illegal, because who else would’ve painted Power To The People on the wall in front of bus stop during the previous elections but one of them? The police never caught anyone, but it became obvious when Baekhyun wouldn’t stop blasting the song on his phone every time they met at the square.

But that’s only one side of the coin. He’s polite to the elders, even though they never fail to stare at him disapprovingly when he passes by.

He’s one of the smartest students in their college, always paying attention to the classes and studying with the other boys whenever necessary. Of course they add booze and jokes to the process, but apparently, it’s working.

Kyungsoo doesn’t agree with some of their ways, mostly the illegal ones, but they always seem to have a good reason sustaining their decisions. So it evens out, right?

Most importantly, there’s not a single time in which they meet and Chanyeol doesn’t make him laugh. So maybe he isn’t that bad. Maybe he’s just a mess, every now and then, and it shouldn’t be held against him.

Kyungsoo thinks a lot about Chanyeol the following weeks, and he concludes maybe he fucked up. Chanyeol wanted him, and he went for it. Kyungsoo pushed him away, and yet he went back, looking for another chance, not scared of being pushed away again.

He, on the other hand, panicked the moment he felt he was in danger. Because Chanyeol makes him laugh, and when he’s around he forgets about whatever people say about him, and his judgement flies out the window.

Because he knew sooner or later, but sooner, really, he would fall and he would fall hard and Chanyeol isn’t exactly known for long lasting relationships. And he could’ve been brave, too, and told him. But Kyungsoo doesn’t work that way, Kyungsoo isn’t brave.

Which is why Kyungsoo wants to go to the fridge to grab the rest of the cake he baked and shove it right in Sehun’s face right now, for inviting none other than Chanyeol to his party. He says he’s did it because Kyungsoo needs closure, but he knows it’s really because he wants to get into Baekhyun’s pants as a birthday gift to himself.

Chanyeol doesn’t approach him, which hurts a bit, but instead he keeps staring at him and then looking away when Kyungsoo looks back, which hurts a lot. Eventually, Chanyeol seemingly decides it’s enough, and leaves for the door.

And that’s what makes Kyungsoo snap – Chanyeol is not supposed to leave before he gathers up the courage, and now he has no choice but to follow him if he wants to make amends, forcing him to abandon his cup on the small table by the couch and leaving too.

When he gets outside, Chanyeol hasn’t left, and is actually sitting at the steps that lead to the front door. This makes him turn around, thinking maybe Chanyeol isn’t leaving and he has more time, but then he turns around again, because he’s already here anyway, inspire, expire, be brave.

“I didn’t want to be just another hook up,” He says, voice a little crooked. He feels his legs go wobbly, so he goes down the steps and drops by Chanyeol’s side, “That’s why I pushed you away the other day.”

Silence. Kyungsoo considers leaving, but his legs have given up on him, so he just waits.

“Would you do the same today?” Chanyeol asks, and Kyungsoo should be angry, but he laughs, out loud. “What? Maybe saturdays are the days,” He explains, smiling that bright smile Kyungsoo adores. Then silence settles between them once again, for a while more, before Chanyeol breaks it again. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“I knew you weren’t just another hook up the moment I made you laugh for the first time,” He answers, and Kyungsoo’s heart sinks inside of his chest. “It’s a bit addicting, really. Thought it would be best if you didn’t know, though. I’m not exactly prince charming on a white horse– I mean, I’m better,” He jokes, making Kyungsoo snort, but he’s glad that Chanyeol is not mad at him, although he should be, “I know parents don’t want their children near me.”

So that’s why Chanyeol thought it was better if they kept it between them. “I thought you didn’t like me back,” Chanyeol comments, and it sounds bittersweet.

So Kyungsoo pulls him down by the neck, and kisses him. He hopes it makes up for every time Chanyeol flirted with him and he didn’t flirt back, for every time he tried to kiss him only to be pushed away.

“So saturdays _are_ the days,” Chanyeol points out, and Kyungsoo wants to die. He laughs, hiding his face in his hands.

They sit there, side by side, watching cars pass by Sehun’s house once in a while. Kyungsoo doesn’t know about Chanyeol, but he feels like a feather. He thinks about how he should’ve kissed Chanyeol back that day, about how he should’ve told everyone they hung out once in a while, and told Chanyeol he wanted to make him laugh, too.

So he promises himself he’ll never do any of that again, and he’ll make Chanyeol know for a fact that he can trust this is a promise he’ll never break.

“Have you tried Sehun’s cake?” Chanyeol asks, and Kyungsoo shakes his head no. “Hands down, the best chocolate cake I’ve ever had.”

“Really?” Kyungsoo smiles.

“Really. We’re having this chocolate cake at our wedding.”

“No, strawberry,” He plays along, and Chanyeol lights up even more. “Matches better with the centerpiece lilies,” The other laughs, and Kyungsoo couldn’t be happier to reverse the roles for once.

“When the time comes, I’m going to conspire with the baker against you. I’m warning you already so you can’t be mad at me when it happens.”

“Well, I’m the baker, so good luck with that,” He reveals, and Chanyeol doesn’t know if he should be sad there will be no chocolate cake at the wedding or happy there will be chocolate cake whenever he wants, really.

“You make it really difficult for me, you know that, right?”

 

 

 

 

“That’s a beautiful bowtie. Maybe you should wear it to our wedding,” Kyungsoo comments, pointing at the actor showing up on the television and then at Chanyeol, playing on his phone by his side.

“Ok, that’s enough,” He pauses the game, dropping his phone on the other side of the couch. “You’ve got my bowtie picked out, yet I don’t know when it is happening. When is it happening, Kyungsoo? When?”

Kyungsoo stares at him, confused. “I don’t know, I was kind of waiting for you to officially pop the question before we decide on a date.”

“I was kind of waiting for _you_ to officially pop the question,” Kyungsoo facepalms. They’ve been planning their wedding for years, but the way it started made it difficult to tell when it stopped being a joke between boyfriends and started being a serious thing between an engaged couple.

“Ok, then we’re marrying,” Kyungsoo says, as if to say hey, now it’s happening, right?

“That’s not a question, though,” Chanyeol plays, trying to act annoyed. He can never keep a straight face, so it doesn’t work, but it doesn’t stop him from trying anyway.

“Ok, then we’re marrying?” He tries again.

“Ok, then we’re marrying,” The other smiles, containing a squeal. He hides his face on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, stretching his arms around his frame and pulling him closer, forgetting all about the game and just enjoying the drama for a while. “I insist on the chocolate cake, though.”

 

 


End file.
